Hanya Satu Hari
by Kaizen Katsumoto
Summary: [BTS] Satu hal yang akan kuucapkan adalah, "Satu hari saja, apa itu mungkin terjadi?" Drabble dan Song Fict. YoonMin, NamJin, HoseMin, TaeKook.


_**Disclaimer : BTS (Bangtan Boys)**_ _bukan milik saya, itu milik agensinya;_ _ **Big Hit Ent**_ _. Begitu pula membernya, mereka milik orang tua dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Saya hanya pinjam nama_

 _._

 _ **Warning**_ _: OOC, AU, BL, Angst (gak kerasa mungkin), Bad language, Drabble, Song Fict, dan segala tetek bengek di dalam fict ini_

 _._

 _ **Haruman © BTS**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hanya Satu Hari © Kaizen Katsumoto**_

 _._

 _ **.**_

 _Ingat, baca fict ini di tempat yang cukup penerangan dan jaga jarak mata anda dari layar, bagi yang tidak suka bisa langsung tekan icon back_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Haruman**_

 **.**

 _ **Just one day, one night**_

.

.

.

 _Satu hari saja jika aku bisa bersamamu._

 _._

 _Kalau saja kesempatan itu dapat kuraih_

 _Mencium aromamu_

 _Mendengarmu memanggil namaku_

.

 _ **Just one day**_

.

Yoongi terbangun. Rambut acak berantakan. Sedikit menguap saat menyapu pandang kamarnya. Senyuman terukir mengetahui pemuda itu terlelap damai di sampingnya—di sisinya. Dengkuran halus terdengar lembut, membuat Yoongi tersenyum sekilas.

"Jimin, bangun. Ini sudah pagi."

Pemuda bernama lengkap Park Jimin menggeliat geli, merasakan hembusan napas ringan di telinga, menggelitiknya sampai membuka mata. Mendapati Yoongi sudah terduduk di sampingnya. Mencondongkan badan, dekat hingga dapat membau aroma manis menenangkan namun juga maskulin.

Senyum merekah disela kantuknya, "Pagi, Yoongi- _hyung_."

Min Yoongi terkekeh pelan mendengar suara serak khas bangun tidur, _Chim chim_ nya sangat manis saat itu.

"Pagi juga." Balasnya. Mengusap puncak kepala Jimin, helai kemerahan semakin acak karena ulah tangannya, lalu menciumnya pelan tepat di kening. Sadar yang didapatinya hanya sebuah bantal lusuh.

.

.

.

 _Jika aku diberi kesempatan satu hari saja, walau itu hanya mimpi_

 _._

 _Maafkan aku_

 _Seandainya aku punya keberanian satu detik saja_

 _Kau adalah pusat penuh hidupku_

.

 _ **Just one day**_

.

Namjoon membuka matanya, pemuda itu tersenyum. Membuat jantungnya tiga kali berdetak lebih cepat. Ia bisa saja gila ketika Kim Seokjin mengangkat sendok es krim menuju mulutnya.

"Katakan _'aang~_ ', Namjoonie." Pintanya.

Mengabaikan seluruh aktivitas dalam cafe, Namjoon membuka mulutnya, memakan es krim di sendok dalam gerak lambat. Berharap moment itu tidak cepat berlalu.

Ia memang bodoh, kembali membuka matanya. Cafe itu sangat sepi, hanya dirinya mematung seorang diri. Matanya tidak bisa melupakan sosok pemuda berpakaian seragam cafe yang biasa membawa nampan, berkeliling mencatat pesanan sampai tiba di meja Namjoon.

Lalu dia akan bertanya, " _Hari ini sendiri lagi, eh? Mau pesan seperti biasa?_ "

Dan Namjoon akan diam membeku beberapa saat. Kepalanya mengangguk pelan dengan mata tak berkedip memandang pemuda manis itu. Yang diperhatikan pun memutar badan, berlalu menyiapkan pesanan.

Namjoon memang bodoh, sendainya ia punya keberanian, satu detik saja ia ingin mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada pemuda itu, tapi ia hanyalah seorang pecundang sampai akhir.

.

.

.

 _Jika kau dan aku bersama-sama_

 _._

 _Dua puluh empat jam bersama_

 _Menghabiskan waktu denganmu_

 _Aku akan membuat pengakuan di tengah cahaya bulan_

.

 _ **Just one day**_

.

Hoseok memasuki restoran, menggenggam tangan pemuda itu. Berjalan menuju meja khusus tanpa atap. Membiarkan langit gelap menaungi mereka. Sinar bulan jatuh di atas cerminan air jernih—kolam kecil terdekat. Pemuda itu tampak riang melihatnya.

"Ini tempat yang indah, _Hyung_!" Ucapnya semangat.

Hoseok membuat kurva melengkung atas saat mendengarnya. "Aku senang kau menyukainya, Jimin."

Jimin membalas tersenyum lembut, "Kapan makanannya sampai?" Tanyanya tak sabar.

"Sebentar lagi," jawab Hoseok lucu memperhatikan sifat kekanakan pemuda itu. "Kau sangat manis." Lanjutnya.

Kini Jimin diam, memperhatikan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jimin."

Hoseok menunduk dalam, membiarkan sinar bulan menghujaninya. Air mata mengalir deras di kedua maniknya—terisak dalam diam. Hidangan di atas meja yang telah dipesannya beberapa jam lalu sudah mendingin. Pelan mengangkat wajah, menyadari sosok itu tak akan pernah ada di sisinya lagi, basah air kembali menggenang.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hanya satu hari saja_

 _Aku berharap bisa bersamamu_

 _Hanya satu hari_

 _._

 _Seandainya ada kesempatan itu_

 _Hanya untukmu akan kulakukan apapun_

 _Saat kusadar, aku pun bertanya pada diriku sendiri,_

 _"Satu hari saja, apakah itu mungkin terjadi?"_

 _._

 _ **Just one day**_

 _._

"Taehyungie, sebelah sini!"

Taehyung tersadar, menolehkan kepala, melihat pemuda itu melambai ke arahnya di depan sebuah bioskop. Memacu langkah mendekati pemuda itu. Matanya fokus ke arah telunjuk pemuda itu—sebuah film horror. Taehyung bergidik sejenak, telunjuknya mengacung ke arah berlawanan—Boruto the Movie. Pemuda itu merotasikan matanya lucu. Taehyung tersenyum lima jari.

Perdebatan kecil terjadi di antara mereka, berakhir kemenangan pemuda itu. Taehyung menghela napas berat. Menggandeng tangan pemuda itu masuk ke dalam bioskop.

"Kau bisa memelukku kalau takut, Taehyungie." Ujarnya polos.

Taehyung kesal. "Itu takkan pernah terjadi sekalipun di dalam mimpimu, Kookie!"

Jeon Jungkook tertawa mendengarnya.

Taehyung keluar dari bioskop. Sebuah tiket film horror yang harusnya diputar beberapa jam lalu sekarang lusuh. Mata memandang kosong sebuah televisi umum di jalanan kota Seoul, seorang wanita membawakan sebuah berita.

Meninggalnya tiga pemuda keluarga Park Jimin, Kim Seokjin, dan Jeon Jungkook dalam kecelakaan maut.

.

.

.

 _ **Haruman neowa naega hamkkehal su itdamyeon**_

 _Satu hari saja, jika aku dapat bersamamu_

 _._

 _ **Haruman neowa naega sonjabeul su itdamyeon**_

 _Satu hari saja, jika aku dapat menggenggam tanganmu_

 _._

 _ **Haruman neowa naega hamkkehal su itdamyeon**_

 _Satu hari saja, jika aku dapat bersamamu_

 _._

 _ **Haruman**_

 _Satu hari saja_

 _._

 _ **Haruman**_

 _Satu hari saja_

 _._

 _ **Neowa naega hamkkehal su itdamyeon**_

 _Jika kita dapat bersama-sama_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **a/n**_ : Ya. Fict ini terinspirasi dari lagu BTS yang berjudul Haruman. Entah kenapa pengen nyoba bikin _song fict_ , ini adalah Fict Korea kedua jadi ya, saya masih newbie di sini. Mohon bimbingannya ^^, semoga terhibur dengan karya abal author nista ini. Maaf bila banyak kesalahan penulisan maupun lirik, dan terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca sampai sini.


End file.
